


生日快乐 Ⅰ

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Summary: 补档，完成于2017.10.10





	生日快乐 Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，完成于2017.10.10

吴磊裹着夜里的凉风进门时，家里一片安静，漆黑。一手提着蛋糕，弯腰一手解了鞋带，蹬掉鞋子。  
迎接他的是刘昊然胖乎乎的狗崽子，扭着屁股向他跑来，迅速前爪搭上吴磊的小腿，要扑上来。吴磊用空着的那只手把狗捞起来捞进怀里，庆幸它还没像三郎那样体型迅速膨胀，还能抱得动，不过好像确实比上次见胖了不少。这易胖体质，怕是随了爹。  
“小宝贝儿想我了是不是？”吴磊不想放下狗，边慢悠悠的说话边用下巴蹭蹭小家伙毛茸茸的头顶，换来更热情的一顿舔。家里安静，他也不由得把声音放低，听起来像喃喃自语，“你爸喂过你了吗，饿不饿？”  
艰难的用一只手打开冰箱，把蛋糕塞了进去，顺便扫视一圈，冰箱里的食材码放整齐，应该是阿姨知道刘昊然要回来，提前过来添置的。

走出厨房，客厅里没有开灯，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，吴磊看得清楚。  
“搞什么按图索骥……”  
刘昊然把他进家门以后的轨迹完整展现在了地板上，吴磊一边捡一边叹气，包，外套，眼镜，耳机……捡到一只袜子和牛仔裤以后，直起腰来，“寻宝达人”抵达了终点。  
推开虚掩的卧室门，床上躺着沉睡的刘昊然。刘昊然睡的很熟，呼吸均匀，规规矩矩睡在属于他的那半边，被子掩到下巴。  
吴磊把手上乱七八糟的东西归置好，发现自己进出不小心发出的声响对刘昊然没有造成任何影响。他缓缓走到床边，干脆抱膝蹲下，平视许久未见的脸。  
他从沙漠的剧组里请假抽身回来。他从另外一个时区长途飞行十多个小时终于归家。

吴磊想起下午的微信，刚到家还没一头扎下去开始昏睡的刘昊然说，“我这辈子再也不想坐飞机了。”那时他正在机场，广播通知登机，看看屏幕抿嘴笑笑，手机收起放进口袋。  
如果是一趟可以飞到你身边的航班，还是很好的呀，吴磊想。  
时间早已来到新一天，面前是二十岁的刘昊然了。吴磊屏住呼吸慢慢凑上去，落下一个吻在刘昊然唇上，很轻很轻的相碰，男孩子的嘴唇总是干燥的。他在黑暗中，不发出声音，只有嘴型，吴磊说，生日快乐。  
17岁的吴磊，祝20岁的刘昊然，生日快乐。他想下一个生日，下下一个生日，下下下一个，都能这样在他身边，刘昊然醒来睁开眼睛就能看到自己。不知算不算在寿星生日强行替他许下了奢侈愿望。

吴磊也困了，进卫生间快速冲了一下睡衣都懒得找，光着身子躺进被窝。不出一会儿功夫，刘昊然收到信号似的，循着热源就靠了过来，睡梦中轻车熟路抱住吴磊。刘昊然喜欢抱东西，一个人睡的时候抱枕头抱被子，坐沙发上要抱抱枕，采访的时候有玩偶就把玩偶放怀里，吴磊在身边的时候就一定是抱吴磊。

洗过澡以后，反倒不是那么困了，吴磊闭上眼睛想起第一次来刘昊然这里过夜那个晚上，不由得笑起来。虽然是红眼航班，刘昊然信誓旦旦会等他，还要下楼接他，一会儿发消息说自己换了套新床品，一会儿汇报把家里地拖了一遍。等真到楼下了，刘昊然不回消息了。很像今天晚上，不过那时刘昊然还没养狗，开门没有一只胖乎乎的小家伙来扑他。推开卧室门刘昊然搂着手机靠在床边睡着了。吴磊坐上床想吓一吓刘昊然，却被突然惊醒的刘昊然反吓了一跳，两人大眼瞪小眼。刘昊然先反应过来伸手把吴磊抱过来，“吓到你了，吓到你了，我一个人住惯了……没事儿吧？”接着缓过神来的两个人，齐齐笑倒在床上。  
“妈的吓死我了你突然睁开眼睛！”  
“我也被吓到了……”  
那时候的刘昊然已经一个人住好几年了，从最怕孤独的青春期到成人。他在这座城市最私密的空间突然进来了一位“生人”，他敏感的惊醒过来。而现在，他早已习惯了这个家里另一人的存在，安心的睡安心的做梦。他没有告诉吴磊他觉得这里现在是他们两个人的家，有些话不一定要说出来，而吴磊一定是知道的。  
侧身把胳膊枕在耳边，城市里永远有光，遮光窗帘没有拉上，不用开灯他也可以看清面前人的脸，指尖抚过刘昊然的眉骨，鼻梁。  
吴磊两年前第一次发觉自己有喜欢的人，他想，自己此刻心怀着的该是世上最甜的秘密，原来喜欢一个人，和喜欢打游戏，喜欢打球，喜欢新球鞋，是这么的不同，原来这就是喜欢。他的喜欢在心中生了根，发了芽，最终长成了一座沉默不语的盛大的花园。他把花园给了刘昊然，看，这是我对你，所有所有的喜欢。而刘昊然也是一样的，他们谁都不比谁少一分。  
吴磊觉得自己此时像极两年前，是被喜欢一个人的美好簇拥着的自己，浮在黑夜里的半空中。而与两年前不同的是，他的秘密，飞行了一万多公里，此刻正躺在身边，他的梦里也许有自己。  
这样想着，困意袭来，吴磊也闭上眼睛。  
“晚安。”

刘昊然下飞机回家之后睡了有足足十五个小时，也许还要更多。自然醒来，旁边抵着个毛绒绒的脑袋一蹭一蹭的，还没彻底从睡意中抽离，先笑开了，摸摸吴磊的头顶亲了亲他的发旋。  
纽约这边最后的拍摄日程刚排好，他就订了回北京的机票。在片场的角落里发微信，打着打着字失去了耐心就摁住发语音。等吴磊回复的间隙，他反复着掏出手机，摁亮，没消息，关掉，放回口袋，再掏出的动作。场务工作人员路过的时候，打趣他：girlfriend ？  
刘昊然小虎牙露出一笑，皱眉装作认真的回答：No,boyfriend！  
越认真越没人当真，年轻人开玩笑，耍嘴皮子说反话，大家哈哈一笑而过。  
刘昊然打着蓝色遮阳小伞坐在异国街头，等着导演现场调度完毕开拍，他将自己藏在伞后，手指戳戳伞柄戳戳伞骨，小声道：“快回我呀，吴磊。”  
他想见的人，此时就躺在他身边睡得极香，伸手摸进被子里，果然什么都没穿。刘昊然觉得过生日太好了，许下的愿望原来真的可以实现。

刘昊然把头埋进被子里，时间不早了，他得叫醒吴磊。

吻落下来，又轻又柔，点在脖颈，锁骨，胸口，一路向下。他想，不如试试让吴磊从一个还不错的梦里醒来。嗯，他们男人都会喜欢的那种梦。舌尖反复舔舐小腹，没忍住还是在腰侧咬了小小一口，随即又送上舌头安抚似的轻舔，平复那种想恶狠狠下嘴又舍不得的情绪带来的痛痒感。刘昊然喜欢以咬的方式宣告喜欢。  
他们第一次决心做到底的时候，吴磊跨坐在他身上，柔韧劲瘦的一把腰浸满了汗水，那时还小不得其法，着急的眼睛都红了，只好再往手上倒更多的润滑，将湿淋淋的两根手指送进后穴搅弄扩开，拧着腰调整呼吸慢慢坐下来，把整根吞进去，小腹绷得紧紧的。刘昊然就是握着这一把腰，几乎滑的抓不住，一次一次自下而上的顶弄，往吴磊最受不了的那一处反复操，把他弄哭的。后来的每一次，刘昊然握住吴磊的腰侧，抽送操弄，都很想咬一口，今天达成了愿望，不过没舍得下嘴太狠，弄疼了就不好了。  
含住半勃的器官小口舔弄，抬眼观察，吴磊还没醒只是不知道梦到了什么皱了皱眉头又舒开哼了一声。刘昊然带着点恶作剧的趣味继续口活儿，就着已经分泌出来的腺液再往深吞，几乎顶到喉头，舌尖扫过柱身上每一根青筋。  
吴磊确实是在香艳的梦里，不过这样的梦不是第一次做，他总是梦见刘昊然的，无一例外都是在做些荒唐事儿，什么样的时间地点都有，情欲无限膨胀，自己把腿缠在刘昊然腰上，被恶狠狠一次次顶进去捅进深处……醒来以后看着糟糕的下半身却是更失落，床上发呆半晌，起身之后热水会迅速冲走他想刘昊然的证据，这大概就是所谓春梦了无痕。而这次，当他醒来，毫无防备的更猛烈的快感冲进大脑，没忍住呻吟出声。  
吴磊睁开迷蒙的眼睛，伸手抓住刘昊然后脑勺头发，阻止他继续吞吐的动作，“大清早，你干什么……”话说出口，才发现自己嗓子已经哑的不像话。  
“干你呗，还能干什么，可算醒了。”刘昊然也好不到哪里去，声音沙哑，倒是能听出来很明显的愉快。手上继续给吴磊撸着，从枕头底下摸出一管润滑，水溶性的质地像人体自然分泌出来的体液一样，刘昊然自己也硬的够呛，手指带着润滑一股脑全送进去，手腕翻转着简单扩张之后，换上自己沉甸甸的欲望顶了进去。吴磊还没完全清醒，没有从自己被口醒的快感中抽离出来，身体依旧软着使不上力，现在是欺负他最好的时候，所谓的反抗，不过就是哼哼唧唧两声，难得的又软又乖，非常难得。  
刘昊然很久没操过这样的吴磊，后来很多时候，都是小孩儿睁着一双明亮的眼睛，一张无害的脸说出来的都是惊世骇俗的词儿，问他要不要试试这个试试那个新花样，接着不由分说这一场便由他来主导。是的，很多时候，刘昊然觉得自己才是被睡的那个。  
天光大亮，昨晚谁也没有拉上窗帘，吴磊拿胳膊挡住眼睛，双腿扣着刘昊然的腰，接纳着爱意幻化成的欲望，被吻过的胸膛皮肤仿佛发烫般泛着红，艰难的求饶，“别……别咬……要拍……”除此以外什么说不出来，伸手勾住刘昊然的脖子，嘴唇擦着他的耳朵低喘。刘昊然揽着他的腿弯不断抽送，阴茎破开穴口，湿润紧致的甬道裹着他吸吮他让他失控，一滴汗从耳后一路蜿蜒滑下，打到床单上，落到看不见的地方。  
吴磊已经是差不多要到极限的样子，浑身绷得紧紧的，性器贴在小腹铃口不断淌着腺液，眼眶湿润沾湿了睫毛，套弄两个来回咬着嘴唇抓过刘昊然的手替自己摸，前头的释放带着后边突然绞紧，刘昊然揉捏着两瓣臀肉，重重往进送了几次自己也尽数射了。大脑片刻的空白后，长长呼出一口气。禁欲日子，不是人过的，他再也不想分开这么久了，当然不只单单是因为欲望的排泄。  
这次戴了套方便收拾很多，床头抽出几张纸巾，先给吴磊把他眼角的泪擦了。

“你要不要祝我生日快乐？”刘昊然亲了亲吴磊的鬓角。  
“不要。”吴磊闭着眼睛，呼吸尚没有喘匀。  
“祝一个吧。”刘昊然在撒娇，这件事其实他很擅长。男孩子撒娇，拖长的语调，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“你先从我身上起来。”  
翻身躺在吴磊身边，拉过被子重新把两个人包起来，十月份家里已经开始冷了。  
外面是阴冷的雨天，房间里两个人肩膀贴着肩膀，胳膊靠着胳膊，体温传递。吴磊伸出一根手指勾住刘昊然的，被勾住手指的人转过头看他。  
“我饿了。”

简单洗了一把卫生间出来，刘昊然靠着门框，看着吴磊趴在床沿和自己养的小王八蛋儿子玩。起床以后卧室门一打开，早就醒来等在门口的狗崽子迅速穿过刘昊然跑到床边讨吴磊摸，摸肚皮最好。  
“我才是你爸……”刘昊然无力。  
顺手翻出来吴磊的睡衣扔到床上，“家里冷，别光着，穿上。”

冰箱里都是现成的，阿姨准备了不少吃的，拿出来微波炉热一热就可以吃。  
刘昊然穿过客厅去叫吴磊的时候，他刚洗完脸，取下毛巾正在擦脸，水沾湿了一点儿额发。对着镜子里刘昊然笑，“马上好。”  
还是没有忍住，走进去，从后边拥上来，抱了个满怀。下巴放在吴磊的肩膀上磕一磕，看着镜子里的吴磊和自己，刘昊然说，“有点想你。”  
有的话还是得说出来。  
吴磊反手上来摸刘昊然的脸，侧过头和他接吻，“我也是。”

“胡子有点扎，没刮吗？”  
“你不是说饿了，这个又不急。”刘昊然摸摸下巴。  
“要不要给您服务一回？过了这个村没这个店，”吴磊嘴上说着手里刀片已经取出，“过来。”  
刘昊然把吴磊抱到洗漱台上，让他比自己稍高一点，抬起脸。吴磊两腿随意松散打开，让刘昊然站到自己面前来。呼吸相闻的距离，吴磊不看他的眼睛，专注手上的剃须事业。打上厚厚一层泡沫软化一夜之间新生的胡须，刀片稳稳划过两颊，下巴，动作小心翼翼又郑重其事。刘昊然扬起脖子，将整个脖颈暴露出来交给另一人，这是从未有过的，本该是危险的。刘昊然盯着吴磊，太近了，近到每一根睫毛看得清楚，一呼一吸他都感受得到。他们之间的距离已经为负不能再近了，接过吻打过炮睡过觉，可他们还没这样看过对方。刘昊然想，吴磊也太过小心了，自己睡不醒迷迷糊糊早上起来刮破口子也不是没有的事。  
掀开睡袍下摆手刚要滑进去作乱一下，吴磊出声：“别乱摸，”拇指指腹在颈动脉上摁了摁，“这时候还不规矩点？”  
最后一点刮完，吴磊呼出一口气，刀片放在水下冲洗干净收起。拿过须后水，倒在手上拍上刘昊然的两颊，嘴里揶揄着：这味道，够骚包啊你。  
吴磊满意极了，这是自己第一次为别人做这种事，不，刘昊然可不是别人。他满意的左右看看，响亮的亲下去。

一亲可亲坏了。  
欲望来的汹涌却并不突然，宛如一粒火星掉在了草垛上，瞬间燃起熊熊大火。  
吴磊从洗漱台上被拉下来时，试图挣扎了一次，“不做，我饿了……”刘昊然摸进去握住他，湿了满手，“小骗子，不光嘴硬。”  
吴磊被翻过去抵在洗漱台，看到镜子里的自己立马低下了头。睡袍拉扯散开一大片，光裸的胸膛上还有几处红痕没有彻底褪去。刘昊然捏着他的下巴让他抬起头，他感受到身后被什么颇有硬度的东西抵着。刘昊然扣住他的手十指交握，含住了他的耳垂。  
“骗人是不对的。”  
吴磊无法抑制的发出低吟，他看着镜子里的自己和刘昊然，他往后仰，头枕在刘昊然的肩膀上，对着镜子里正上下其手使坏的刘昊然挑衅：“操你大爷，刘源，你真他妈是个流氓。”  
刘昊然不恼，他兴奋的不得了，再不操操这张口是心非的嘴，吴磊一会儿得上房揭瓦了。手边的抽屉里有上次用过的热感润滑，真庆幸自己犯懒没收起来。刚容纳过自己的后穴还软着，手指带着润滑液进去的时候，肠肉立马吸裹了上来，按压过前列腺一点的时候，刘昊然交握的那只手猛地被抓紧。吴磊腿软到几乎站不住，只好把全部重量交给了身后的刘昊然。  
再次操进去的时候，热感润滑让快感平增，没有戴套儿肉贴肉的抽插，细枝末节的感受更加丰富。下面被毫不客气的对待，上面也好不到哪里去，刘昊然伸两根手指进去捉吴磊的舌头，指腹和关节被软软的舌头舔过，两张嘴同样又热又湿，上下吮吸着刘昊然不放。  
吴磊想伸手下去给自己解决，被刘昊然摁住不许，急得红了眼瞪刘昊然，却毫无震慑效果。“骂我，瞪我？”握住吴磊几欲交代阴茎，捏住出口，“想射？”看到吴磊点头，“叫哥哥。”  
叫哥哥就给你个痛快。  
吴磊想骂又没力气骂，挣也挣不过，调整了几次乱糟糟的呼吸勉强叫出口，一开口还是支离破碎的“哥……哥……哥哥……”  
慢慢松开手，掌心拢住娇嫩的龟头，后边抵着敏感点给了两下狠的，吴磊就这样射了刘昊然满手。  
几乎是被操到射的。  
刘昊然咬着牙强行退出来射在穴口，用了十二万分自制力没让自己出在里边。

气喘吁吁退后一步，把吴磊捞在怀里一屁股坐在马桶盖上，两人只顾着捯气儿。吴磊勾着刘昊然的脖子，嘴唇贴了上去，刘昊然只当他还在高潮的余韵里，黏人而已。黏人没错，吴磊叼起喉结处一小块皮肉又嘬又舔又咬，这就带着报复意味了。

摸着红红的印记，吴磊笑着说：“这位哥哥就带着这个今晚和朋友开趴庆祝吧，不客气。”扶着洗漱台站起来拍拍刘昊然的脸：“对了生日快乐。”  
刘昊然完全没辙，无奈挑挑眉毛，起来拉着吴磊进厨房。  
冰箱里的蛋糕已经拿出来了，去掉盒子，摆在桌上，吴磊眼睛亮了亮，走过去弯腰看看，指指蛋糕，“我很久以前吃过一次，对这家的味道念念不忘，昨天想起来赶紧订了一个。”  
说着手指在最边上蘸了一点奶油放进嘴里，点点头，“唔好吃。”也蘸了一点放刘昊然嘴边。刘昊然戴着隔热手套拿出重新热好的菜，低头把奶油舔进嘴里，趁机咬一口手指，是好吃的，于是也点点头。  
吴磊拿过打火机点燃蛋糕上的蜡烛，催促刘昊然许愿。两人盯着烛光又都笑了，青天白日的，好像确实有点怪。  
“新一岁会更爱我吗？”吴磊问许完愿放下手的刘昊然。  
“你可真行，这算祝福？”  
“算，我生日的时候你也要这么问我，我就会回答你：当然了。”吴磊一脸认真的胡说八道，他真诚起来的时候很难让人反驳他的话。  
刘昊然吹灭蜡烛，转头扣住吴磊的后脑勺吻他。  
“当然了。”

切好一小块蛋糕递给吴磊：“别吃多，还要吃饭。”却不想吴磊摇摇头，接过蛋糕放回刘昊然跟前，拿起叉子扎了一口吃掉，“好了，你吃吧。”  
“午饭时间多吃两口没关系。”刘昊然有点急。  
“尝过味道就好了，甜的我真不能多吃，再吃就刹不住了。”  
我自制力其实很差的，你和今天就是我失掉自制力的结果，是彻底的沉沦没救，以后的每一天也会像这样陷下去。吴磊想。

饭后刘昊然在水槽边洗碗，越洗越不对劲，扔下手里的碟子把吴磊蓐过来洗碗。两人位置对调以后，刘昊然在冰箱前面照了照，那里有一小块镜面。  
“小王八蛋你看你给我嘬的，我今晚怎么出去。”堪称痛心疾首。  
“该怎么出怎么出，不然还想泡个妹回来吗？”  
刘昊然撇嘴，“我泡过最正的妹就是你，这一米八的腿这腰这屁股。”说着上手拍了拍。  
吴磊也不回呛，冲洗完最后一个碗，摘下手套，推着刘昊然去客厅。吴磊待不到晚上，大概下午被接走。时间来不及，况且他们也不想出去。本就阴天，客厅的窗帘拉起来制造出昏暗的感觉。  
新剧本的导演提前给刘昊然开了片单，让他回去看。挑了一部放起来，吴磊摊开毛毯把两个人都盖好，自己躺下，占沙发一头，刘昊然喜欢盘起腿坐着看，顺势把脚塞进刘昊然怀里。  
吃过饭本就容易犯困，半梦半醒间，吴磊看看电影，看看刘昊然，刘昊然看得认真，时不时推推鼻梁上的眼镜。觉察到吴磊的目光，毛毯下温热的手指摸摸足弓，“怎么了？”  
“没事，我困了。”揉揉眼。  
“困了就睡吧，有事我叫你。”  
吴磊放心的失去最后一点清醒，陷入睡眠之中。毛毯拉到下巴，快要捂住嘴。像冬眠的小动物。  
刘昊然转过头继续回到电影当中。  
眼睛直直盯着，心里却慢慢分了神。刚才有一刻，他的心脏确实被狠狠揉捏了一把，不是伤心抑或难过这样的负面情绪。而是——这一切都太过，太过美好了。他看着吴磊睡去，他的手下感知着他的温度，他们刚刚共赴云雨两次，一起吹了生日蜡烛，吃了蛋糕，吃过午饭洗碗打闹。他做着自己喜欢的工作，接触喜欢的导演，拍中意的戏，体验着不同角色的人生。他才二十岁，他想，这些美好是不是来的过早。他只要但凡有一秒钟想到日后如果会失去今天的一切，不，哪怕是一部分，失去吴磊。只觉得窒息，再窒息。如果失去，那么今天的所有美好，都会变成一把一把尖刀和扼住他咽喉的手。  
暂停了电影，摘下眼镜，刘昊然叹出一口气。  
所以，他从没打算要失去。  
他要抓得牢牢的，抓得紧紧的，抓得死死的。他是幸运的人，他决定继续幸运下去。他要爱的人，也要现在这样的生活继续下去，直到有能力将一切变得更好。今天生日的，20岁的年轻人，默默许愿。

茶几上手机震动叫醒了吴磊。吴磊接起电话缩回到毛毯里去。  
“不是说六点吗怎么又改了？”吴磊有点急，抓了抓头发坐起来。  
那边不知道在说什么，刘昊然听不真切。  
“好，知道了。”那边结束了通话，先挂掉。吴磊抬起头，“改签了改早了一个小时，他们现在在路上过来接我。”  
电话那边说了很多，绝不止吴磊口中这两句。刘昊然猜想，也许还被训斥了任性或者不听话。

手机再次响起来时，吴磊没有接。戴好帽子口罩背上包，刘昊然送他。电梯升上来打开门，两人一块进去了。  
“你跟着干什么去，回家。”吴磊按住开门键，不让电梯门合上。  
“送你下车库，什么也不干，跟你多待会儿。”刘昊然抓着吴磊的手腕，让他松开按键，牵住他的手。“别让他们等急了。”  
降到负一，电梯门开。黑色的商务车没有熄火就在不远处停着。  
吴磊压低声音问，你该不会还想像洛杉矶那次那样亲我吧。  
刘昊然被逗笑，“不会不会，哪敢，我怕你车上的亲友团下车捅我。”松开手，拍拍吴磊的背，“去吧，好好拍戏，注意休息。”  
车门拉开，吴磊坐上去。车子随即调转头开往出口。刘昊然看着车远去不见，他看不到车内，但他想吴磊一定也在看着自己。虽然可能不止这一双眼睛看过来。

回到家，打开大半天没碰的微信，要给回来的自己攒个生日局加接风局的微信群消息多到看不过来，还都是语音，一条条的，刘昊然白眼。  
放着语音走进卧室，床头上摆着一只盒子。吴磊的礼物？手机扔床上，任语音一条接一条的放下去。刘昊然坐下打开盒子。  
一只沛纳海的表。  
刘昊然乐不可支，“成熟男性的话题”是他们之间永恒的爱用梗。  
那么，二十岁得从一只很硬汉的表开始？  
还有一张叠的方正的纸条，打开是熟悉的字迹。  
「二十岁生日快乐，刘昊然，等我。」  
刘昊然突然又想哭又想笑。

语音播放到群里热火朝天的聊着聊着终于发现主角怎么大半天不说话。开始喊他出来，有人起哄，回来也快24小时了，不可能光睡觉吧，家里还有谁呀，去见谁了呀，今晚这趴开还是不开了？  
刘昊然拿过手机一口气发了三条六十秒出去作为回报。戴上手表，走进衣帽间寻摸今晚该穿什么，天气变冷很多。突然抬头看见镜子里自己脖子上的吻痕，他上手摸了摸，又摸了摸。心里酸胀酸胀的。

你才刚刚走，我就很想很想你了。  
你下次回家是什么时候呢?


End file.
